A Thousand Petals
by xlovestory
Summary: A Troyella Valentine's Day Oneshot! Gabriella had convinced herself Troy will never love her. But Valentine's Day can change anything, right? Even if you hate the day itself?


**A Thousand Petals**

**Valentine's Day One-shot!**

She giggled as the grass drenched in dew touched her toes. Stretching her arms out, taking in the air, a smile broke out of her face, and she looked at the clouds dancing in the sky. She allowed herself to move gracefully over her garden, the wind ripping through her fingertips.

Her flowing white dress floated around her as she moved, the fabric tickling her legs occasionally. Her brown locks carelessly tangled up into a messy bun, little stray strands lying down her face, moving as she moved, copying her movements.

She bent her legs, and fell casually to the grass. Stretching her legs, she lay on the ground. Her arms waving slowly like an angels wings, she looked beautiful.

Her eyes landed on a patch in her garden, where ther was 7 sunflowers. She remembered the day when they had been planted. They had grown very fast, the sun beating down on them last summer helped them shoot up. There was only supposed to be 6. One had been a mistake, but a lovely one at that.

Each sunflower had a story, each had an owner. She remembered the day last summer when her mother had brought the seeds home with her, back from one of her several trips. It just so happened, that her group of five friends, had been their at the time. So, each friend including her, had a flower, and with each day she looked at them, she remembered that wonderful day. One of the best days she'd had in a long time. Just being with her friends, had made her so happy. She liked it that way.

She moved across the grass, her dress folding casually up to her knees as she crawled. Reaching the planted patch, she let her fingers gently feel the textures of the sunflowers, one by one. When she got to the last one, it seemed unusually soft, like feathers. But that wasn't the only unordinary thing about it.

The petals were slightly curled at the edges, not like the others, which went straight out into little spikes. The colour wasn't that different, but they had a slight orange and pink tinge, and when you looked at it at night, it was almost the colour of the sunset.

Her hands searched the patch for the plant-cutters **(can't remember what they are called, lol)** and her eyes eventually found them. Grasping them in her hand, she carefully found the stock of the plant, and cut it carefully, making sure no petals fell to the ground. Crawling back to her original place, she crossed her legs , and looked dreamily at the plant, remembering all the good times she'd had just looking at it.

Her fingers ran over the petals, and she realised what she needed to do.

"He loves me"

One petal gone.

"He loves me not"

She made a sad expression.

"He loves me"

She smiled.

"He loves me not"

And the theme continued, until nearly all the petals were lying lifeless on the ground. She looked down, realising there was only one petal left, and this made a tear come to her eye. She rubbed the petal back and forth, loving the feeling of the softness on her fingers. The tear dripped onto her face, running down into eventually her glossy hair.

"He loves me...not" She choked.

The petal-less flower fell to the ground, lying carelessly in the ground, looking limp. It was dead, and the feeling in her heart was numb. She had been so sure it would work. She'd been very lucky in her life, but in her love-life; she now wasn't so sure.

She, was Gabriella Montez.

He, was Troy Bolton.

And she felt, like nothing would ever happen.

He would never love her.

He, according to the plant, loved her not.

----------

On her way to the smoothie bar that Sunday morning, she hummed a slight tune. Her perfume could be smelt from miles away, and it smelt of flowers; roses, to be exact.

She had decided not to be too put down after yesterday happenings. It was only a flower, but she felt, deep down that it meant something, something special. It had a bad result, of course, but she hoped her luck would change, after all, tomorrow was the day of love.

Valentines Day.

She swung her hips unintentionally, feeling the beat from the innocent tune rise through her. Her feet went to the rhythm, as she walked along the sunny streets of Albuquerue.

_Its so amazing, almost crazy,  
How I'm thinking 'bout you lately,  
Tell me,  
How in the world did it come to this?_

_It took me by surprise,  
Went over my eyes,  
To hopefully show me what love is_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you?_

_Or how I'm at a loss for words, I can hardly keep my cool?_

_Everyday now, Stop Stop Stop, I keep thing 'bout you,_

_How will I know I'm in love?_

_How will I know?_

She stopped dead in the street, her eyes glazing over, the words she'd been hearing in her mind churning. How did she manage to let her love for that boy come to this? It was like the song had been made for her. One thing she knew was, she did love him, she didn't know how she knew, or why, but she felt it. Deep inside.

But how she'd ever know how he felt, was a different matter altogether.

She looked to her side, and however ironically it was, she was outside a flower shop. Looking inside, she saw various middle-aged men, all running frantically about the place, scrathing their heads, looking confused.

She giggled; it was obvious they were looking for flowers, late as usual, for their loved ones. Her heart sunk, suddenly realising that she wouldn't be getting any flowers from the one she loved. It was so depressing!

Her eyes skanned over the various stalls outside the store. All the colours from the flowers made her feel she was standing outside a rainbow.

**"Show them you love them, with our Valentine's Selection!"**

-was written in big, red, swirly writing on the window, she saw the Valentine's selctions, and althought it made her even more sad, and a little jealous, she couldn't help but see how beautiful they were.

She wiped away some stray tears, and turned around, walking at a fast pace, away from the store. Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for a refreshing smoothie anymore.

----------

Gabriella groaned as she walked past the red and pink looking school before her. She really wasn't in the mood for Valentine's Day at all. She put on her best fake smile, and she braced herself for the flow of love as she opened the doors, which happened to also be red. As she stepped inside, she rolled her eyes at all the couples. Some kissing, some holding hands, some just talking. But she, she was alone.

She past all the lovey-dovey couples and landed at her locker. Putting in the combination, she sighed as it eventually clicked. Opening the door, she delved into her bag, pulling out un-needed books, but something caught her attention. Lying on the ground was a small folded piece of paper. It had obviously fallen out of her locker as she'd opened it. She looked around for prying eyes, and smiled as she bent down to pick it up. It read-

_Science Room 6_

_Before Homeroom_

_Be there, please_

_x_

She placed the note in her pocket, as she heard her friend come up behind her.

"Hey Gabs"

Gabriella smiled, "Hey Shar"

"So, do you have a secret admirer?" Sharpay giggled as she played with a rose in her hands. Gabriella prosumed it was from Zeke. Gabriella laughed back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And I'm very late - see you in homeroom!"

Gabriella ran down the hall, no doubt leaving Sharpay very confused. She walked at a slower speed, catching her breath, and she soon realised she was in the Science corridor. Her eyes searched for room 6, and she soon found it. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle, and entered the classroom.

It was empty; not exactly what she'd expected. The tables were normal, everything was in it's place as far as she could see. But in the middle of one of the tables, was a bouquet of roses.

"They're for you"

She jumped, and turned round to see Troy standing in the door way, his cheeks tinted pink. She smiled as she picked they up, loving the smell of them.

"Really?" She asked shyly.

He walked forward, and touched her arm gently. He went behind her, and she could feel his breath on her neck. She giggled, and sighed in pleasure.

"Yes, Gabriella...I...I, think ...Iloveyou!" He rushed out the last words, but she heard them perfectly. She turned round, and their noses were nearly touching.

"I love you too" She whispered.

Everything was perfect.

He did love her.

It just took her thousands of petals to see it.

* * *

So, there's the one-shot I'd promised. The ends a bity rushed, but I was eager to get it up! So, what do you think? Do you like it?

I'll be updating Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend soonish, too :)

R&R :)

Oh, and, Happy Valentine's Day - I love you all (hehe)!!


End file.
